(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method and device for analyzing an interaction network between entities.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Systems of scientific fields, such as physics, chemistry or biology, and various social phenomena may be expressed using a complicated interaction network among entities. The respective entities included as constituent elements in the interaction network configure an interaction relationship. A computer simulation scheme is typically used to understand a dynamic characteristic of the interaction network.
In the computer simulation for simulating the interaction network, operational scripts that are arranged based on the network may be used for influences and conditions received by respective constituent elements from other constituent elements. In such a computer simulation, the operational scripts may be expressed as a plurality of lines.
In another way, a graphic interface may be used to express the interaction network in a visual manner. When the interaction network is expressed as a graphic interface, the interaction network includes nodes for expressing entities as constituent elements and edges for expressing relationships among the respective nodes and expressing influences among the nodes. In such a graphic interface, functional expressions of the influences among the nodes are not expressed with numbers.